


Human Nature

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Peter and the Wolf [2]
Category: The Monkees
Genre: Alternative Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sequel to Peter’s Got a Brand New Bag.</i>  It’s the morning after and The Monkees have to deal with the new nature of one Peter Tork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> After reading and re-reading Enola’s Power Monkees Fanfic and various Monkees fanfics on her page, it’s only inevitable that I succumbed to a new fandom

Sunlight filtered in through the large window near the bandstand. Davy Jones was curled into a ball on one of the chairs, Micky Dolenz in the same position on another chair. Mike Nesmith was stretched out on the couch, hair sticking out all over the place; his hat had fallen to the floor sometime in the middle of the night.

They had stayed up for most of the night worried about their fourth member and what he might be going through. It was when the sun started to rise that they had all dozed off.

Around Noon was when they heard a car door slam. It jolted them awake. Micky and Davy fell to the floor with a crash while Mike jolted forward. Vaulting over the couch, Mike hurried to the door just in time for it to be pounded upon.

Yanking it open, Micky and Davy had joined him at the doorway. They were treated to the site of an unconscious Peter being held by a man in his mid-thirties with black hair and blue eyes, holding him up.

The man smiled brightly at them, “Am I right in assuming you’d boys be The Monkees? Peter’s human pack?”

Mike, Davy and Micky exchanged looks between them. _Human pack?_

“I reckon you’d be right.” Mike opened the door to allow the man in with Peter.

“Groovy!” The man carried Peter easily and looked around. “Where’s his room?”

Shutting the door close, Mike turned on his heel, “This way.”

After getting Peter settled into his bed, Mike gently shut the door and turned on this black-haired, blue-eyed man. “Mind tellin’ us who you are?”

The man sheepishly scratched his head, “I never did introduce myself, did I?”

“That would be a big n and o.” Micky said.

“Name’s Jack.”

“Ah! Peter’s alpha!” Davy struck his fist into the palm of his hand in remembrance.

“That’d be me.” The man was still smiling.

“I reckon you’d be tired, after the full moon so we ain’t gonna keep you long. But I was wonderin’ if a set up date could happen for all us to git together and discuss more of this werewolf thing.” Mike asked of Jack.

As if going through a mental calendar they could hear him muttering to himself. “Is in two days okay?”

“Perfect.” Mike said.

Jack turned to leave, before he put his finger in the air and then turned around. He gestured at the entire group. “Just to warn ya guys, Peter might either be a bit growly, tired and sore after his first moon. Or he might be in what I term ‘puppy-affection mode’.”

“’Puppy-affection mode’?” All three said together.

“Yeah, kinda extra affectionate and might hug you at random times and not let go for awhile.”

Micky snickered, “So Peter will be Peter, just a little extra huggy.”

Davy grinned, while Mike groaned.

Jack laughed, “I’ll see you guys in a couple of days!” He exited and left the group to deal with a very late breakfast.

Micky was into his third helping of eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast when a not so wide-awake Peter sleepily emerged from his bedroom.

“Peter!” Davy cried and rushed over to see how he was doing.

Peter’s eyes flashed an amber colour and he gave off a low growl.

Davy stopped a few inches away from his friend. “Peter?”

Peter cocked his head to the side, amber eyes still giving off a sleepy glowing look. Bringing his head forward Peter breathed deep at Davy’s neck and gave a grunt. Clapping his hand on Davy’s shoulder he muttered ‘Pack’ and made his way to the washroom.

“Guess he’s gonna be growly, tired and sore then.” Mike said from his newspaper as Davy walked over rubbing his neck.

“He sniffed me neck guys and muttered ‘Pack’.”

“Well, at least he recognized ya.” Micky mumbled around his forkful of eggs.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Mick.” Mike stated.

Micky grinned, “Yes Papa Nez.”

“Also, save some food for Pete, he’s prob’bly hungry.” The newspaper rustled as Mike turned a page.

“I think we made enough food for an army here Mike.” Davy said as he nibbled at his toast.

“Or at least a hungry werewolf and Micky.” Came a quip from behind the newspaper.

Micky just grinned from his plate of food.

Ten minutes later had Peter emerge from the washroom and head back to his room. Another five minutes passed by as Peter came out dressed and looking a bit better. His eyes were back to being brown, but he still looked tired and sore.

“Saved ya some food Pete.” Micky said.

Peter grunted a ‘thanks’ as he loaded up his plate. He devoured it like a starving man and went back for seconds. Just as he went for the bacon, so did Micky. Giving off a snarl, Peter eyes flashed amber again.

Micky backed off and held his hands up, “Hey, it’s all yours Peter.”

Peter nodded and finished off the bacon. Pushing his plate away, he laid his head down into his arms on the table and just stared at the wall.

Mike folded up his newspaper, “You doin’ all right shotgun?”

Peter turned his head towards Mike. “A little bit. I feel all sore and tired.”

“Yeah, Jack said you might be that way.” Mike walked over and pulled Peter up. “C’mon, I reckon you might feel a bit better restin’ on the couch.”

Peter had started to growl at the tug, but then relented and allowed himself to be pulled over to the couch. Peter flopped back onto the couch, but as he went down kept a hold of Mike. It ended with Mike on the couch, surprise etched on his face as Peter rested his head on Mike’s shoulder and breathed in deep the Texan’s scent.

“Pete, c’mon! I ain’t no teddy bear!” As he tried to pull away from the grabby werewolf, Peter growled low in his throat at the movement.

“My pack, mine!”

Mike stilled at that. Peter brought his arm around Mike’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Guess you have everything in hand there Mike!” Micky grinned as he started to gather up dishes.

“We’ll take care of the dishes Mike, don’t you worry about a thing.” Chimed Davy as he started to fill the sink with water and soap.

“C’mon guys! Help a man out here!” Mike pleaded.

“We’ll think of you fondly Mike!”

“There was no better man than Mike Nesmith.”

Both looked solemn as they faked a quick prayer and then got back to cleaning the kitchen.

“Traitors, both of you!” Mike snarled out. This caused Peter to growl low in his throat as he sleepily looked around for the threat, with none to be found, Peter went back to inhaling Mike’s scent.

Sighing, Mike gently patted Peter on the arm across his waist and settled in to being claimed as a teddy bear for a couple of hours. Peter gave a happy sigh and fell asleep holding onto Mike.

~~~

He felt warm and safe. He had his teddy bear and it smelled like Mike. Eyes fluttered open in confusion at that statement and met skin. Bringing his head up slowly Peter realized his teddy bear was actually Mike.

“Mike?” Peter asked confused.

“Awake now Peter?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, would you mind lettin’ me go? I hafta ta hunt down and murder our two roommates.” Mike grunted out.

“Oh? Oh!” Peter realized his position and slowly unwrapped himself from Mike. “Sorry Mike, I didn’t realize, um, sorry.”

Mike watched as Peter ducked his head, cheeks blushing in embarrassment. Sighing, he tousled Peter’s hair. “No worries man. You really needed that sleep. Just next time, grab Micky or Davy instead.” A smirk danced its way across Mike’s face.

“What did those two do now?” Peter asked as he got up and stretched the kinks out of his back.

“Left me t’your tender mercies.” Mike deadpanned.

Peter’s eyes danced with amusement, “Was I at least gentle?”

Mike’s mouth opened a little at that statement coming from innocent, naïve Peter and then started to laugh and laugh and laugh. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. “Oh yeah, real gentle Pete.”

Peter grinned and watched as Mike wiped away the tears.

It was this scene that Micky and Davy came back to, arms loaded up with groceries.

“What in the world?’ Micky voiced.

“Mike’s gone bonkers.” Davy said.

“So business as usual then.” Micky retorted back.

“Apparently.”

Peter moved forward to go help them with the groceries. “Hi guys!”

“Peter!” They both exclaimed.

“Glad to see yer up and about, Peter old boy.” Micky said as he gave a couple of bags to the blonde.

“You sniffed me neck Peter.”

“I did? I’m sorry Davy, I don’t quite remember. All I remember is waking up to holding Mike.” Peter ducked his head again as he put the bags on the kitchen table.

Peter turned around to a yelping sound and saw Mike holding Micky and Davy by their collars. “So, ya thought it was funny t’turn me into a human teddy bear?”

Peter grinned as he watched the alpha of his human pack tease the two beta’s. Wait a moment, alpha’s? Beta’s? But, they weren’t werewolves, only him. Peter sat down into a chair to ponder this new revelation.

Mike still had a firm grip on Davy and Micky’s collars when he noticed Peter getting pensive. “What’s up Pete?”

“Oh, just something new came at me with this whole werewolf business.”

Davy stopped his squirming. “Yeah? What’s that Peter?”

Peter mumbled something incomprehensible.

Davy chuckled, “None of us have werewolf hearing Peter, try again and speak up a bit.”

Peter blurted out, “The wolf side of me sees you guys as my human pack.” The blonde smiled, glad to get that off his chest.

“You know, Jack mentioned something about us being your human pack.” Micky said.

“Well, we’ll worry about it in two days time, that’s when he’s a comin’ over to explain all this t’us.” Mike said, happily dragging the two troublemakers away for punishment.

“Jack’s coming here in two days? Why?”

Davy yelled over Mike’s shoulder, “So we can learn a bit more about Werewolves. We just want to be able to understand and help you out Peter.”

Peter smiled happily at that. He had such a thoughtful human pack.

~~~

It was finally two days later and Peter had cleaned the night before. The Pad sparkled and shined in the sunlight.

Jack had phoned yesterday saying he would be around tenish as he had a couple of errands to run before he arrived. The Monkees were fine with that as it gave them time to prepare more questions.

Especially what was up with all the ‘human pack’ comments.

The knocking on the door announced Jack’s arrival and Peter hurried over to open the door.

Jack flashed a big grin and Peter returned it as they hugged. Leading his werewolf alpha to the couch, Peter sat next to him as Mike and the others took up various positions around them.

Jack took in the eager faces as Mike produced a sheet of paper with writing on it.

“Right, so what did you guys want to know?”

Mike spoke first, “How can we help him?”

“Just treat Peter as you would normally treat him. He’s the same person, just with a few extra quirks.” Jack stated.

“What kinda quirks?” Micky asked.

“Well, his senses are heightened, silver is the only thing that can truly hurt him now. Also, when he has better control he’ll be able to transform into his other two wolf modes.”

“Wolf modes?” Davy asked confused.

“May I, alpha?” Peter asked. Jack nodded his consent.

“You see Davy, when I transform, I have a normal wolf form. Or there’s my werewolf form which is the size of a small pony. And a very tell bi-pedal form which can go on all fours if I wish. But I have no where near that kind of control yet to try that transformation out.” Peter looked at Jack to see if he was right. When Jack nodded, Peter beamed a full smile.

“Is he safe to be around?” Mike shot an apologetic look at Peter as he asked this question.

“Yes and no. Peter can now become very dangerous, but you are his human pack. He would not hurt you voluntarily. It’s like giving a person a loaded gun. You can teach them to use the gun responsibly, but it’s up to them on how they use it.”

All three accepted that as an answer.

“What I want to know is what is up with this ‘human pack’ stuff man?” Micky asked.

Jack nervously tugged at his ear. “Well, that’s a bit harder to explain. In a wolf pack, there’s a hierarchy. Alpha and beta as such, there’s other positions, but I don’t see those in this pack. A beta is in the middle of the pack, more or less in order it would be Peter, Micky and Davy. Which makes Mike the Alpha of the pack. The one who takes care of all you.”

Micky and Davy blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Peter. Peter was staring at the ground.

“Oh is that all.” Mike stated. "WHAT D’YOU MEAN I'M ALPHA???"

“Just what I meant. You are the leader of this human pack, you take care of them. Which makes you alpha.” Jack firmly stated.

Mike ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Man, this is gonna be interestin’.” Mike then pointed at Peter, Micky and Davy. “When Jack leaves, we’re havin’ a house meeting guys.”

Jack smiled behind a hand. This human pack would do well.

“Alpha?” Peter asked of Jack. “I want to know how I can make it so they’re not so afraid of me.”

“That’s not so Peter! Tell him Mike!” Davy protested.

“I can’t Davy, ‘cause it’s partly true. I’ve seen both of you freeze up slightly when Pete here gets close ta ya. I'm doin' it, too."

Micky pleaded with Peter, “We don’t mean to Peter, it’s just…”

“Werewolf, I know Mick.” Peter turned sad eyes towards Mike.

“We’re just gonna have to get used to it.” Mike stated, alpha role firmly in place. “Have t’a be patient with us shotgun.”

Peter smiled slightly and nodded. “As long as you guys are patient with me. I’m still getting used to all of this.”

Jack stood up and headed for the door, “Well, it sounds like you boys have some stuff to work through personally so I’ll leave it to ya. Peter, I’ll catch you in about a month’s time.”

Peter hurried to the door, ducked his head slightly and titled it upwards, “Yes Alpha.”

Jack brought a hand to the back of Peter’s neck, squeezed slightly, nodded and headed out the door.

“Okay, what in the world was that all about Peter?” Davy cried out.

“Pack hierarchy Davy. He’s the alpha. I’m a beta. It’s acknowledging that he’s higher in the pack than myself. I-I-I’ve done that to Mike a couple of times.”

Mike nodded to himself, “Yeah, you have. I can dig that now.”

“So now what guys?” Micky asked.

“House meeting.” Mike said and made his way over to the kitchen table. Davy, Micky and Peter quickly followed.

They gathered around the table and looked at one another.

“This is just silly Mike, what else do we have to discuss?” Davy asked.

Mike sighed, “Well for one thing, how not to tense up near Peter here.”

Davy and Micky looked resigned.

“You guys…” Peter began.

“No Peter! We’ve never been nervous around ya before and I ain’t gonna start now!” Mike slammed his fist on the table.

“Us too Pete!” Micky and Davy chimed together.

Pete smiled in gratefulness. “Thanks guys.” He took in their curious faces. “Any questions for me?”

“Can you remember anything about last night Pete?” Micky asked curiously.

Peter looked thoughtful. “Not much, some vague impressions, images and I think I ate a rabbit.”

The rest of The Monkees looked slightly squeamish at that thought.

“Poor rabbit.” Micky sniffed and wiped away some pretend tears. Davy and Mike looked at each other as they took a swipe at Micky.

“Hey!” Micky said indigently.

Peter laughed at their antics.

“What was it like, transforming?” Davy asked.

“Painful. Lots of pain, but apparently the longer I’m a werewolf, there will be less pain when I transform. Born wolves have it easier, they don’t have to worry about any pain.” Peter here shivered.

They all laid their hands on Peter’s.

“And that thing with the agent a month ago?” Micky asked.

“I, I’ve found that I’m more protective of you guys and with that, certain people make me want to punch their face in.” Was stated simply.

They all nodded as if it made sense.

“Born wolves?” Mike questioned.

“People who are born werewolves from other werewolves. I’m considered a bit werewolf and if I ever had, relations with another werewolf and they had a child, the child would be considered a born werewolf.” Peter blushed at this point.

Micky mimed some kissing motions to his hand and Peter blushed harder.

Davy elbowed Micky. “Quit it Micky.”

Micky grabbed his side in mock pain and fell to the ground writhing around in mock agony. “Oh! The pain, the pain!”

Mike merely nudged the drummer with a boot. Micky mimed more mock agony from the spot Mike nudged him.

Peter grinned at the antics of his human pack and sighed happily. They weren’t quite all right, but they were getting there.


End file.
